It's okay!
by Eliza Flamekeys
Summary: Esto no podía estarle pasando a él… su vida, se había derrumbado en cuestión de semanas y aún faltaba la peor parte, afrontrar lo que él quería y lo que la sociedad dictaba...- One-Shot! 3D2Y:: FF dedicado a Chisheccid & A Hassefan :D


Disclaimer: One Piece no me pertenece, si así fuera habría aunque sea algo de Shonen-ai xD

Advertencia: Leve SanUso. Un obscuro secreto de Sanji revelado :O Si eres homofóbico ni siquiera comiences a leer! ¬¬

_Nota: FF dedicado a Chisheccid & A Hassefan, cuyos FF me fascinan! y entienden mi amor por esta pareja :D!_

.-

**It's okay…**

**.*~*.**

Esto no podía estarle pasando a él… su vida, se había derrumbado en cuestión de semanas y aún faltaba la peor parte.

Pero que era lo que lo tenía así? Decidió hacer un recuento mental para enumerar la serie de eventos desafortunados que habían hecho que el pobre cocinero se encerrara en el baño con _ese _baúl.

.-.

Todo había marchado a la perfección en el Nuevo Mundo… bueno, no tan perfecto. Habían librado duras batallas, habían rescatado nakamas de las garras del enemigo y escapado por los pelos de una muerte segura… sin embargo aún con la muerte siguiéndolos de cerca, habían llegado a ese lugar. Raftel.

El One Piece estaba ahora y sus pies! Y explorando más a fondo la mítica isla se había llevado la mayor sorpresa de su vida. All Blue.

Su sueño se había completado al igual que el de varios de sus nakamas y la fiesta no se hizo esperar…

_**Y eso, había sido el principio de su primera desgracia.**_

Durante la fiesta había habido comida y sake en abundancia, sin embargo había sido este último el que había causado una ronda de honestidad espontánea mientras descasaban junto a la fogata que habían encendido en un claro.

-Y como les iba diciendo –dijo un Franky muy borracho –no pude evitar hacerle algunas modificaciones a mí… -

-Seee lo que sea! Kampai! –gritó Usopp con la mejillas algo sonrojadas

-Yo también tengo que confesar! –dijo Luffy poniéndose de pie –Estoy enamorado de Nami!-

-Seee lo que sea! Kampai! –gritó de nuevo Usopp dándole un trago a su tarro para después escupir el contenido –ESPERA! Qué acabas de decir? – Luffy no necesitó repetirlo, pues Nami se había puesto de pie también y le había dado una sonora cachetada que retumbó por todo el lugar.

-Idiota!- le gritó –por qué no lo dijiste antes? –Le rodeó el cuello con los brazos y se fundieron en un tierno y primerizo beso ante las sorprendidas miradas de sus nakamas.

Sanji dejó caer el cigarrillo de la impresión y sintió como algo dentro de él se rompía, pero el verdadero dolor en el pecho lo sintió cuando al final de la velada pudo ver como Nami se escabullía en la tienda del capitán. Esa noche prefirió dormir en el bosque.

Caminaba por entre los árboles y escuchó un ruido a su espalda. Se volvió con la pierna ya encendida y con la luz que esta emanaba se dio cuenta que era Robin.

-Oh Robin-chwan! Perdón es que me sorprendiste –se disculpó y bajó su pierna.

-Fufufu descuida cocinero-san –le dijo ella. –que te parece si damos un paseo? –

_**Y esa había sido el principio de su segunda desgracia.**_

-Que te parece la confesión de capitán-san?- le preguntó la arqueóloga

-am, bueno creo que en el fondo todos ya no lo esperábamos no?- le respondió ocultando su tristeza.

-Yo creo que.. capitán-san fue muy valiente… -dijo ella mientras acariciaba su negra cabellera –Yo.. No me atrevería a soltarle ese tipo de cosas a alguien – Sanji levantó su ceja tratando de comprender –además no sé si esa persona me correspondería… -

-P-pero que dices Robin-chwan! –le replicó Sanji –cualquier hombre desearía estar contigo!-

-Fufufu…- rió ella y luego lo miró a los ojos –crees que soy bonita Sanji-kun?- Sanji se sonrojó súbitamente y contuvo una hemorragia nasal.

-C-claro que sí! Eres de las mujeres más hermosas que he conocido! – le respondió nerviosamente mientas miraba de reojo los labios de Robin.

_-"acaso se me está declarando?"_ -pensó

-Pero no creo que él lo crea así –dijo la arqueóloga alejándose de él. El corazón de Sanji dejó de latir.

-_"Él"_?-

-Si, Franky! Con eso de que todo el tiempo solo estaba reparado el Sunny o agregándole un nuevo armamento… no creo que se haya fijado demasiado en mí.. Solo espero que ahora que nuestros sueños se han cumplido… -dio un suspiró –en fin.. El tiempo lo dirá! Gracias por escucharme Sanji-kun –dijo dándole un beso en la mejilla y marchándose del lugar dejando a un perplejo y desilusionado Sanji.

.-.

Después del tiempo que pasaron en Raftel, los mugiwara habían tomado algunas decisiones importantes. El sueño de Nami aún no se había cumplido por completo, aún debía de dibujar las islas del resto de los mares por lo que la navegante sugirió que navegaran por el West Blue, pero Luffy había argumentado que había algo que debían hacer primero… él deseaba visitar las islas en la que sus nakamas habían ido a parar cuando se separaron en Shabondy. Todos asintieron con entusiasmo, pues les emocionaba la idea de reencontrarse con aquellos que los habían ayudado a ser más fuertes y cumplir sus sueños, todos menos Sanji. Quién se negó rotundamente a regresar a esa isla donde había pasado los peores 2 años de su vida, sin embargo Luffy deseaba ver a la reina okama de la isla, Ivankov, y como bien sabía Sanji, si su capitán tomaba una decisión, no había nada que pudiera hacer al respecto.

_**Y esa había sido el principio de su tercera desgracia.**_

Habían ya viajado por todo casi todo el mundo visitando las islas de sus _"mentores",_ ya solo faltaban la isla Kamabakka y Amazon Lily. Eso último había animado un poco a Sanji, pues podría reponerse de su trauma mientras contemplaba a las esplendorosas amazonas.

Sin embargo a medida que se acercaban a la isla de los okamas, más era la preocupación y el miedo de Sanji. Sí, miedo. Un miedo que se ocultaba en ese baúl que celosamente ocultaba bajo su cama y con el que ahora se encontraba encerrado en el baño.

Suspiró, sabía a lo que le temía, lo comprendía perfectamente, incluso lo había llegado a aceptar pero… le daba miedo el rechazo de sus nakamas, lo que le dirían cuando se enteraran..

Sacó una llave de su bolsillo y la acercó a la cerradura del baúl. Su mano temblaba.

-_"Tierra a la vista!"_- escuchó gritar por los altavoces del Sunny. Una gota de sudor resbaló por frente, tragó saliva y metió la llave a la cerradura del baúl con determinación.

Clic

_**Y esa había sido el principio de…**_

Cuando desembarcaron en la bahía, rápidamente los okamas los rodearon y al darse cuenta quienes eran, mandaron llamar de inmediato a su reina. Ivankov no tardó mucho en aparecer seguido de Inazuma, Luffy los saludó con entusiasmo y les presentó a sus nakamas, pero se dieron cuenta de que faltaba uno.

-Donde está Candy-boy?-le preguntó Ivankov al mugiwara

-Sanji? No lo sé, a lo mejor esta cagando!-

-Qué clase de respuesta es esa Luffy?- lo regañó Nami

-Puede ser verdad! A lo mejor algo no le calló bien y…-

-mejor déjalo así!-le dijo mientras le tapaba la boca y los presentes reían.

Sin embargo sus nakamas se preocuparon por la ausencia del cocinero, no era nada propio de él esconderse, iba en contra de su código de masculinidad. Usopp y Chopper fueron a buscarlo al barco pero no lo encontraron, Luffy no lo tomó importancia y comentó que tal vez estaría dando una vuelta por la isla. Ivankov no muy satisfecho con esa respuesta, les ofreció esperarlo en su castillo, él sabía cómo llegar allí, no en balde había sido su hogar por dos años.

Pero cayó la noche y el rubio no aparecía. Decidieron que lo buscarían por la mañana y la reina okama dispuso algunas habitaciones para ellos.

Mientras los mugiwara dormían, Iva-san permanecía despierto en la sala tomando una copa de vino con Inazuma. Tenía una sospecha, él conocía perfectamente el corazón de Sanji y sabía su anhelo, lo había descubierto en una de sus muchas discusiones sobre la orientación sexual del mismo. Sonrió y bebió de su copa.

Los dos revolucionarios se volvieron al escuchar el sonido de la puerta abriéndose y alguien entrando a la estancia. Ivankov se levantó de su asiento y se dirigió a él.

-mucho tiempo sin vernos, no es así?-le dijo el okama mirando de reojo el baúl que portaba su visitante.

-No lo suficiente….-le respondió la obscura figura que recortaba la luz de la luna

-en el fondo querías volver, aunque tuvieras miedo… –

-no tenía otra opción… me vi obligado a venir y… -

-nadie te está obligando… -le respondió Iva-san con el ceño fruncido.

-no, nadie lo está haciendo, **_esta es una decisión mía_** –

**.*~*.**

Cuando los mugiwara despertaron y comenzaron a prepararse para salir a buscar a su cocinero, Ivankov los detuvo.

-Anoche vino al castillo- les dijo

-oh! Y donde está ahora entonces? –pregunto Chopper

-tenía algunos asuntos pendientes por resolver- les dijo el okama –él me dijo que lo esperaran al medio día en el barco –

-Vaya, parece que venir a esta isla hizo cambiar a ese ero-cook –comentó Zoro.

_-"No te imaginas cuanto"_-pensó divertido el revolucionario

.-.

Las horas pasaron y los piratas del sombrero de paja, con ayuda de algunos okama, comenzaron a subir las provisiones recogidas en la isla al barco, cuando terminaron, se alistaron para zarpar… pero aún les faltaba un nakama.

-Esto ya no es gracioso! Donde carajos esta Sanji?- preguntó desesperado Luffy.

-De seguro ya no tarda mugiwara-boy –lo tranquilizó Iva-san. Luffy estaba a punto de replicar cuando pudieron distinguir a una figura que se acercaba al barco.

Usopp usó sus miras para ver mejor y se quedó en shock. El resto de la tripulación con una mano sobre la frente para así hacerse un poco de sombra en los ojos, trataban de identificar al caminante…. Y poco a poco, fue más visible, sin embargo tardaron un poco en deducir su identidad…

-E-Esto no puede estar pasando –dijo Zoro

-Fufufu, vaya.. Quién lo diría de cocinero-san –

-Oh! A esto era a lo que te referías, verdad?- comentó Luffy

-así es mugiwara-boy- dijo Iva-san con una gran sonrisa –no por nada me dicen el hacedor de milagros… -

**.*~*.**

Ahora lo entendía! Lo entendía todo! Cada uno de sus gustos y caprichos habían quedado explicados… y más que nada, ahora se sentía completo!

Había querido negarlo toda su vida, la masculinidad que emanaban los cocineros del Baratie lo hicieron confundirse y alejarse de lo que su corazón en realidad deseaba. Observó el ahora vacio baúl que yacia inmovil a sus pies y lo miró con cierta ó su vestido y se dispuso a caminar hacia donde sus nakamas ya lo esperaban y mientras lo hacía, se divertía imaginando sus reacciones. Pero lo que pensaran en verdad no importaba, porque a pesar de todo, era sus nakamas y sabía que lo querrían por quién era y no por cómo se veía por fuera. Sonrió. Le tendrían que hacer otro cartel de "_se busca"_! Se meocionó de solo pensarlo! Esta vez se aseguraría de salir decente en él!

Cuando llegó al campo de visión de sus nakamas, pudo ver exactamente las reacciones que se había imaginado y sonrió aún más. Se acercó a la orilla del barco y vio como Usopp le tendía una mano para ayudarla a subir.

-Le ayudo _señorita_?- le preguntó divertido. Aceptó sonrojándose y agarrando con la otra mano su vestido, subió de un salto a la cubierta. Se miraron por un instante sonrojándose, pero de inmediato Nami comenzó a dar las órdenes para zarpar haciéndolos volver a la realidad.

-Todos a sus puestos! Eleven anclas! Suelten las velas! Tomen dirección a las 4 en punto! Franky! Activa el dock channel 0!-

-A la orden!- rugieron todos y se dispusieron a obedecer las órdenes de su navegante, y pronto se acercaron a la barandilla para despedirse a gritos de los okama.

"_Te ves fabulosa Candy!"_

"_Ese vestido te queda divino!"_

"_Esperamos que vuelvas prontoo!"_

Sanji rió ante los comentarios.

-Adiós chicos! Gracias por todo Iva-san!- le gritó al okama que con un _"death wink" _les ayudó a avanzar más rápido por el calm belt, dejando rápidamente atrás la isla Kamabakka.

-Deja ya de gritar! Que con esa nueva voz tuya nos vas a romper los oídos a todos!-le dijo Zoro

-Tú nunca vas a cambiar marimo de mierda!-le replicó con los brazos en jarras.

-Sanji-chan, esas palabras no se oyen bien en una señorita Fufufu- rió Robin

-lo siento- dijo sonrojándose –aún tengo mucho que aprender –

-y nosotras te ayudaremos –dijo Nami pasándole un brazo por los hombros –haremos de ti toda una mujer! –Usopp, Franky, Brook y Luffy se acercaron con tarros de sake para todos.

-Un brindis por nuestra "_nueva compañera"_! Shishishi- gritó Luffy –Kampai!-

-Kampai!- gritaron todos a coro y bebieron.

Sanji nunca se había sentido así! Las lágrimas corrieron inevitablemente por su rostro y sus nakamas se acercaron a reconfortarlo….

_**.-* Flashback**_

-nadie te está obligando… -le respondió Iva-san con el ceño fruncido.

-no, nadie lo está haciendo, esta es una decisión mía –La figura bajó la cabeza mientras dejaba en el piso el baúl que llevaba consigo, extendió los brazos y se acercó más al revolucionario.

-jujujujum bien! -Ivankov alagó sus uñas afiladas como agujas - si eso es lo que quieres… Candy-boy –

Sanji levantó el rostro mientras las uñas de la reina okama se le encajaban en uno de sus costados

_-Onna Hommon! –_

_**.-* Fin Flashback**_

Y pensar que tanto había sufrido con esa decisión! Pero ahora era una persona nueva, y aunque no quisiera cambiar su nombre, si tendría que cambiar su guardarropa, puesto que sus trajes no se adaptaban para nada a su nuevo cuerpo femenino.

Había sido como una mujer atrapada en el cuerpo de un hombre, un hombre que solo deseaba servirle a _esas_ que también eran objeto de su **envidia**. Debía de admitir que aún le gustaban un poco, pero ya no de la misma forma. Ahora era una de ellas… ya no había nada que temer, incluso con el tiempo _**él**_podría darse cuenta de los sentimientos que la cocinera albergaba en su pecho, y que como hombre no había atrevido a rebelar… pero como mujer todo cambiaba… suspiró.

Ya pensaría en eso después.

Encendió un cigarrillo mientras contemplaba el atardecer marino desde la cubierta del Sunny, con su cabellera rubia agitándose a su alrededor y su corto vestido ondeando en sus piernas.

_Y como dice la canción: __**It's okay… to be gay!**_

**.*~*.**

Una palabra: **LOL!**

xD jajajajaja cómo se me ocurrió esto? Escuchando _"y me solté el cabello"_ de Gloria Trevi jajajajaja!

Que opinan? Sanji esconde a una _"Candy"_ en su interior? Yo digo que sí, tal vez no de esta forma… pero al final los que se creen más _"machos"_ son los más…

En fin! _**Que viva la diversidad sexual ;D**_

_Onna Hommon: Hormona femenina_

_.-_

Quejas? Sugerencias? Felicitaciones? Dejen Reviews!


End file.
